cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sven-Ole Thorsen
Sven-Ole Thorsen (1944 - ) Film Deaths: *''Conan the Barbarian (1982)'' [Thorgrim]: Accidentally impaled on a trap set by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Conan the Destroyer (1984)'' [Togra]: Killed in a sword fight with Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Red Sonja (1985)'' [Bodyguard of Lord Brytag]: Killed in a fight with Brigitte Nielsen. *''Raw Deal (1986)'' [Patrovita's Bearded Bodyguard]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach (causing him to collide into some overhead furniture) with a machine gun by Arnold Schwarzenegger during the shootout at the club. * Predator (1987) [Russian Officer]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger, who says "Knock knock!" after bursting through a grasshut-door before blowing everyone inside away. *''Lethal Weapon (1987)'' [Mercenary]: Presumably killed in a shootout with Mel Gibson and Danny Glover, but we don't see this on-screen. *''Pink Cadillac (1989)'' [Birthright Thug]: Presumably killed in a car crash while he’s chasing Clint Eastwood and Bernadette Peters. *''Abraxas, Guardian of the Universe (1991)'' [Secundus]: Head explodes/disintegrates when Jesse Ventura uses an alien device against him. * Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991) [David]: Killed in a shootout with Mickey Rourke and Don Johnson. * Dead On: Relentless 2 (1992) [Mechanic-Patrick Vergano]: Killed by Miles O'Keeffe during a fight in his garage - gets choked on a chain and strung up on a fence. *''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993)'' [The Demon]: Strangled with a pair of Nunchucks by Jason Scott Lee. (This turns out to be Jason's Fantasy) * Hard Target (1993) [Stephan]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach then kicked in the head to death by Jean-Claude Van Damme, who also knocks out the trademark cigar out of his mouth. *''Nemesis (1993)'' [Cyborg Interrogating Old Woman]: Killed by an internal explosion caused after being shot repeatedly by a local Old Woman (Mabel Falls) with a concealed handgun. *''Nowhere to Run (1993)'' [Prisoner]: Presumably killed during Jean-Claude Van Damme’s escape, when the bus is destroyed. Not seen on-screen though. *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994)'' [Thug]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Keenen Ivory Wayans, causing Sven-Ole to fall back into an upright fish tank during a shootout. *''On Deadly Ground (1994)'' [Otto]: Bludgeoned to death with an ivory tusk by Steven Seagal at the end of a martial arts fight. *''The Viking Sagas (1995)'' Gunnar: Slain during final viking battle. *[[The Dangerous (1995) |''The Dangerous (1995) ]]Sven: Stabbed by maniac John Savage during a fight. *No Exit (1995) ''[Darcona]: Main villain boss killed at the end of a fight with Jeff Wincott. *''Bulletproof (1996)'' [Gunman at Motel]: Killed in a car crash/explosion (along with his driver) when his jeep goes off a cliff just as he’s about to shoot Damon Wayans, Adam Sandler, and Mark Roberts. *''Eraser (1996)'' [Russian Gunman]: Killed in a shoot-out with Robert Pastorelli, Joe Viterelli and his mobster cohorts. *''Kull the Conqueror (1997)'' [King Borna of Valusia]: Stabbed to death with a sword during a fight when he attacks Kevin Sorbo. * [[Best of the Best 4: Without Warning (1998)|''Best of the Best 4: Without Warning (1998)]] [''Boris]: Killed while chasing Phillip Rhee in a truck and then one of the bikers crash their bike causing the truck to crash and blow up in a tunnel. *''Route 666 (2001)'' [Benny Russian Hitman]: Stabbed repeatedly in the back and neck/head by Rob Roy Fitzgerald as Sven-Ole tries to shoot Steven Williams. *''Extreme Honor (2001)'' [Baker's Bodyguard #1]: Shot to death by Michael Ironside during a fight in Ironside's limo. *''Collateral Damage (2002)'' [Bomb Victim]: Killed in an explosion caused by Cliff Curtis. *''The Sum of All Fears (2002)'' [Haft]: Blown up along with Alan Bates as he's sitting in a car, in retribution for Bate's role in a terrorist conspiracy. *''The Rundown '''(Welcome to the Jungle) (2003)' [Goon]: Presumably killed (or at least knocked out) after given a poisonous fruit from Seann William Scott and Dwayne Johnson. *''Hostage (2005)'' [Hooded Thug Guarding Hostages]: Killed in a shootout along with Kim Coates by Bruce Willis while holding his daughter at gun point. Gallery Dressler's death.png|Sven-Ole Thorsen's (along with Alan Bates') death in The Sum of All Fears E92.jpg|Sven-Ole Thorsen getting shot (among others) in Eraser Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Blondes Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:People who died in Conan the Barbarian Films Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Scandinavian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies